


I Hate You, Andy Sachs.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Andy notices something new about Emily.  Inspired by Melanacious.





	I Hate You, Andy Sachs.  1/1.

_**I Hate You, Andy Sachs**_  
  
Andy hung up the phone proud after all these months that she could spell things like Gabbana and walk in her impossibly high heels. Miranda hadn’t verbally spanked her in weeks, although truth be told she kind of missed that. Andy sighed thinking of how her life had changed. Looking down at the schedule she thought about the possibility of lunch after the run through. Her stomach growled and she wished that Emily would be gracious enough to let her go first since they were only manning the phones and not actually doing anything.  
  
Looking up at her co-worker Andy shook her head. There was no way that Emily was going to do anything nice for her. She looked like she had taken this dragonlady thing too far because she actually looked like she could breath fire. In fact she had looked weird all day and even snapped at Serena earlier in the morning.  
  
‘Maybe Nigel would know what’s up with her.’ Andy thought and then remembered that of course he was in the run through too.  
  
The phone rang and Emily simply continued to stare into Miranda’s office.  
  
Rolling her eyes Andy answered the phone.  
  
When she hung up she caught a glimpse of a model that had approached close to the door. ‘Valentino.’ Andy thought to herself nodding. No wonder Emily couldn’t focus, she had been drooling over the new Valentino line for days.  
  
Wiggling caught her eye and Andy turned to look at Emily properly. The red head was slowly squirming in her seat and had the glassy eyed look of sex on her face. Andy rolled her eyes again at the thought of fashion itself being orgasmic for Emily. Until she noticed that Emily’s skirt must be caught on the underside of the desk because it was tented up strangely.  
  
Emily wasn’t very nice to her, but Andy thought it was more cruel than she should be to let Emily stay like that until Miranda inevitably noticed. Andy toyed with a pen on her desk and then stood to approach Emily.  
  
“I need to see the list of benefit attendees. I think this morning they were talking about the Senator’s new wife, Rebecca.”  
  
Emily rolled back and to the side in a huff so that she could reach the notebooks. “Keep them.” She said through pursed lips.  
  
Andy took the notebooks and pretended to check the notebooks to update the fictional information. She thought that Emily’s skirt must not have been caught since it didn’t snag when she moved.  
  
Not wanting to look immediately and raise Emily’s further ire, Andy absorbed herself in the notebooks trying to count how many of these people she had actually met. Miranda’s voice very near the door broke her faux concentration. She looked up once again catching a glimpse of the Valentino clad model. Trying to be casual she let her gaze shift to her co-worker. As she thought that dreamy sex look was on Emily’s face again.  
  
Not expected was the unmistakable shape of the skirt formed around a familiar on Nate style bulge in Emily’s skirt.  
  
‘Fashion as turn on.’  
  
‘Hard on for haute couture.’  
  
‘I love my job.’  
  
Andy gasped and scooted back before she could help herself. The notebook that was teetering on the edge of the desk fell with a crash to the floor. Andy scrambled to pick it up and make sure none of the pages had fallen out.  
  
Emily gave her the look of death when she finally rose up again.  
  
Clenching her jaw Andy huffed out a sigh. She did not explain or motion an apology of any kind. Her computer already turned on and waiting she clicked on a new email. After a few moments the new mail chime on Emily’s computer sounded. Andy warred with herself as to whether to watch Emily or look busy. She settled for watching her in the reflection of the glass outside Miranda’s office.  
  
Emily sucked her teeth when she saw the email from Andy.  
  
Then she turned pale and then she turned violent shades of red.  
  
She started to stand up, but then slammed herself down in the chair in fear. Her fingertips gripped the desk until her knuckles were so white they were ready to pop. Miranda’s voice once again was near the door. The run through had to be close to ending. Andy checked the clock on her computer and then looked at Emily. The look of sheer terror on her face would have been comical.  
  
No. It was comical.  
  
Emily had scooted back just far enough to look at her own lap as if she had never seen it before. Andy couldn’t hear her but she was sure that the Brit was chanting, “I love my job. I love my job. I love my job.” Or maybe it had become simply, “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Or maybe it had become, “I have a… I have a… I have a…”  
  
Andy snickered as she realized that Emily would not be able to say penis.  
  
Emily turned on her and hissed. “You bitch. What did you do?”  
  
Trying not to be even more amused Andy turned to her computer again. “It’s not my fault you’re waving a victory flag for Valentino.” She clicked send and leveled her own gaze at Emily.  
  
The models left Miranda’s office and the sound of the rack being rolled to the edge of Miranda’s office alerted them to the end of the run-through. Emily bolted up and ran down the hall. Andy assumed it was to the bathroom.  
  
Jocelyn rolled the rack out and from the almost pleased look on her face Andy could tell that the run-through had gone well.  
  
Miranda and Nigel stood talking in the middle area of the desks. Andy felt torn between wanting to check on Emily and keeping her head low while Miranda and Nigel stood nearby.  
  
After a few minutes Nigel and Miranda continued down to the art department to follow up on their conversation. Andy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the ping of the elevator and saw the tall blonde vision of Serena.  
  
“Where’s Emily?” She asked after her lunch friend.  
  
Andy bolted up heading down the hallway. “Watch the phones, will ya?” She didn’t wait for an answer.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The bathroom was empty and quiet when Andy slipped inside. She turned the deadbolt even though that might lead to more trouble of a different kind later. The first stall had the door hanging halfway open. The handicapped stall was similarly hanging open. That left the middle stall. Andy took small steps toward the door and let her hand push against it. Of course it did not budge.  
  
“Emily.” She whispered.  
  
The silence was awful. Runway always had a buzz to it—one of impending doom as Miranda approached, or relief that they had survived her wrath, or that they were busy creating perfection.  
  
Andy let her fingers trail down the cool metal of the door.  
  
Then her hand just hung limply by her side.  
  
Andy bit her lip.  
  
She finally thought she could hear Emily’s teeth gnash together.  
  
She had no idea what had happened, but apparently she had found out before Emily did just how much her life had changed that morning.  
  
The door was wrenched open suddenly and Andy was slammed back against the wall. It was cold and Emily was still hard.  
  
“What the bloody hell did you do to me, you bitch?” Emily’s eyes were black they were so dilated with fury.  
  
Emily re-shoved her up against the wall sending tingling sensations all the way around Andy’s body. Their mouths were so close that Andy found it hard not to stare at her lips, even though the black eyes were pretty distracting. Emily’s rock hard penis pressed against her was doing strange things to the wiring of her brain.  
  
Andy tried to suck in a clarifying lungful of air but it didn’t work because Emily shook her again.  
  
“What did you do?” She ground out.  
  
Back against the wall, short-circuiting brain, and truly at a loss for words the rebellious streak in Andy flared up like the rising of the leviathan from the depths.  
  
Moaning slightly Andy slipped her hand down between them and cupped Emily’s hardness. “Didn’t know you were a dude.” Andy let her mouth hang open in an aggressive smile, “I can keep a secret.” She said as she playfully gave Emily a squeeze.  
  
Emily’s eyes widened, her skin blushed red, and she tried to hold her body steady as Andy’s fingers sent electrifying jolts up her body. She would never have thought the sweet Midwestern girl could make a play like that, maybe she was Runway material after all. With a little more practice and Nigel’s continued fashion assistance… Emily’s brain began to short circuit as Andy’s fingers stroked up and down her shaft.  
  
Then fighting with every ounce of control that she had she pushed away from Andy. “I am not a dude. You bitch.” Emily held Andy’s lower jaw in her hand. “What did you do?”  
  
Andy raised her hands up in a defensive gesture. “All right, all right.” She said. “I admit it. I put penis juice in your cheese cubes.”  
  
Emily shook Andy’s head with her jaw and then let her go as she stalked the length of the bathroom. “You are such a bitch.”  
  
Andy shrugged. “Well, you said it yourself that I sold my soul to the devil when I put on that first pair of Jimmy Choos.”  
  
Emily reached the door and turned on Andy like the cornered animal she had become.  
  
The baby dragon eyed her knight-errant with blue eyes that wanted to scorch her to a cinder. “I hate you, Andy Sachs.”  
  
Stepping forward Andy raised her finger up in Emily’s face. “I don’t think you do.” She touched Emily’s lips silencing her then she let that finger trail down slowly along her neck, past her collar bone, down between her breasts and then down along under her skirt until she was cupping Emily once again. “I think you like me and that we’re going to be friends.”  
  
Andy couldn’t believe her bravado, but it had always been that way, even when she was little. If she was cornered, that rebellious streak snapped and she was almost drunk with a defiant power that she didn’t even recognize in herself.  
  
Point made Andy let go and stepped back once again. She wasn’t sure why she had followed Emily into the bathroom, or why she locked the door, because at this point it certainly wasn’t helping either of them.  
  
They stood just watching each other for long moments.  
  
At length Emily cracked and began laughing a hysterical, it’s not really funny, oh my god I want to die, and what the fuck kind of cackle. Tears began to stream down her face. Andy began to laugh with her though she wasn’t sure if they were now bonded by this crazy experience or separated more than ever before.  
  
“Look,” Andy said softly, “I don’t know what happened to you. But I couldn’t let you sit there with your skirt askew.”  
  
Wiping her tears and mascara Emily choke-laughed. “Thanks. I guess.”  
  
“What did you eat or drink in the last 24 hours? Did you make any wishes to strange women at the bar last night?” Andy’s eyes searched Emily seriously hoping that their reality had not somehow bumped up against the Buffy universe. It would just be perfect that Runway was on top of a hellmouth, and it would give a whole new meaning to ‘a thousand girls would kill to get this job.’  
  
Emily shook her head and it was weird how they seemed to share a mind when it came to this. “I haven’t been hanging out with Anya again if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
Andy tucked a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear, “Well, it’s worth asking.” When Emily glared at her she added, “Your eyes went all black when you were mad and you have the red hair thing going on too, you know.”  
  
Looking quickly into the mirror Emily sighed in relief to see that her eyes were their normal shade of blue. “I didn’t have dinner, as you should know. For breakfast I had my usual three cubes of cheese and piece of celery.”  
  
Andy nodded. She had tried to talk to her co-worker before about eating dinner. “Wait. Don’t tell me you haven’t had anything to drink for the last 24 hours?”  
  
Emily bit her lip and looked busted. “I had one of Miranda’s San Pellegrino’s this morning.” After Andy’s wide-eyed response Emily added, “Well, I thought I could bring a new one to replace it tomorrow. I was in such a rush because of the Valentino run through today.”  
  
Andy didn’t respond, but the Vulcan part of her brain was practically screaming, ‘Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.’  
  
“Do we need to prove it?” Andy barely found the words.  
  
Emily pressed her fingertips between her eyes. Then just like the first day that she met Andy Sachs, she said, “I will pretend that you did not just ask that.”  
  
Andy stepped closer to Emily. “Well then.” Andy let her cheek rub against Emily’s. “How does it feel? Wanna take it for a ride?” She pressed her hand on Emily’s chest letting it rest between her breasts.  
  
The floor of a Runway bathroom wasn’t the most ideal place, but it wasn’t any worse than sex on a sandy beach or pretzel sex in the back of a too small car. Skirts and thigh high pantyhose made giving in to their desires so much easier. Laying spent next to each other still mostly clothed except for their panties, Andy started to speak and then held her tongue.  
  
Feeling generous after giving her new virginity to Andy Bloody Sachs, Emily giggled and asked, “What?”  
  
“Well, you’ve always wanted to be Miranda. How does it feel to have a small part of her?”  
  
“God, I hate you.” Emily said rising up above Andy. “A small part?” She said as she fumbled with the loose fabrics of their skirts until she was positioned just at the opening of Andy’s still wet and quite sensitive sex.  
  
Grinning Andy thrust her hips forward onto Emily enjoying the look on her face as pleasure shot through her body. “Hmmm.” Andy said letting herself close around Emily. “Just my size.” She said as she reached up pulling Emily in for a searing kiss.  
  
**THE END**

 

**x**


End file.
